A old friend
by spnfangirl48
Summary: A old friend shows up on a hunt that Dean would have never thought would ever show up in his life again, youll lern all about this Faith sara sandra friend that youll start to love when you get to see her attitude!


I was at the beach in the middle of the night I dont even remember leaving my home. there was a big mysterious tower in the middle of the lake. I dare not go into the lake because It was snake infested. I heard a car pull up and i hid behind a big oak tree. I saw 2 guys come out of what seemed to be a impala. I heard the shorter one say " well this is the place where all those kids are drowning in oil?"

"I guess so," says the taller one

I try to sneak out behind the tree and i tripped over a branch "ouch!" I hurry up to see the 2 guys in front of me looking down at me in surprise

"Um, what are you doing here?" asks the slightly shorter one

i stood up, " why do you ask. and why are 2 guys in your about late 20s here at 11 o'clock at night " I said being a smart ass

the taller one came closer, I could feel his breaths.

"were here to see why there is so much oil in the water, a lot of the wild life such as ducks, fish and turtles have been coming up to shore dead." he informed

The slight shorter one added "ya, so we will probably need you to evacuate this location, do you need us to drop you off at your house?

" dont even know who you guys are, why would I let pair of random guys take me home that I just met? I asked While I was standing up

well, I'm Dean and this is my younger brother sam.

¨wait sam and dean?¨ I interupted him I shone a flashlight on there faces I mean to tell me your sam and dean winchester? I almost fell on my ass

Dean stepped forward, ¨Wait how do you know about us, and do I know you from somewhere?¨

"well, I'm a fellow hunter." I say Looking into his dreamy eyes

sam looked at me in suspicion. he drew his knife from in his pocket, you mean to tell me you're a fellow hunter?"

" watch it with that knife sam," I twisted his wrist and threw him on the ground.

He looked at me in shock and Dean started to burst into laughter "You just got beat by a girl!" he laughed

I went up to him and tried to throw him on the ground but he put me in a headlock. "let me go!" I squirmed around in his arms and pretended he was hurting me, I started to fake cry and Sam looked up at me and wrestled me out of Dean's arms.

"Dean you hurt the poor girl!" he yelled

I wiped my eyes, "eh, he didn't hurt me, hunters have to be strong you know," as I walked away behind the trees.

"wait," yelled sam

"what do you want pretty boy?" i growled pulling up my bag and walking out of where i was hiding.

"wait wait wait sweetheart you're not staying here," says Dean

"why, you think I would get possed look," I pulled up my shirt and showed them my tattoo. "I also have a cross on my neck, boys I will be fine."

"No Im not worried about you getting possed, you look like a 15 year old girl, hunting by herself." says Dean

"By the way Dean I'm actually 23, you were hunting before you were even a teen! and just let me do my business and you can take care of yours." i shoot back at him

"Feisty huh, what ever if you want to hunt go to another place ok."

"You know what this is my home town your in and I'm not taking any of your bowl shit Dean! and you really don't want to mess with me Dean winchester son of john, I can rock your world!" I yelled

"Hold on hold on, wait you knew our dad?" asks Dean

"You mean you don't remember me?"

"Well if we knew your name I would know.." says Dean with anger in his voice

"I'm sandra."

"Know I don't think we know a sandra" says sam looking over at Dean

¨How did you know our dad?" asks dean

"Its a long story." I say

¨Well I guess we have all night,¨ says Dean leaning up against his impala

"Ok fine Only because I like you, it all started when I was 14, I was taking a evening walk when I felt someone or something following me. I was only about 3 blocks away from my house, I kept looking back and know one was there. it started to get dark so I kinda was freaking out. I just kept walking not looking back, I had my cell phone on me and tried to call my mom and no answer. I called my house phone to still no answer. I started to worry so I decided to walk to my Grandmas when I felt a hand on my shoulder it was a guy with black eyes I kinda freaked out so I punched the guy in the jewels and ran. I ran and ran until I almost threw up. this guy was standing on the sidewalk about to get into his car and I begged him for help, it turns out he had black eyes to. so I ran even more until I actually threw up." I took a sip of my holy water.

"Wait did you hear that?" asks sam

"Um, now let me get on with my story," I say being annoyed

¨Ok so where was I? so after i was done being sick I started to run more, I was almost to my grandmas house when I saw black smoke. It tried to enter my body but I wouldn't let it in. I almost gave up when a younger guy came up to me and threw holy water all over me and the black smoke. I was so scared, he grabbed my hand and didn't let go of my hand until we got to his impala. he told me to calm down and everything was going to be all right. He said I would have to stay with him until everything dies would not understand how confused of what was going on. I told him I wanted to go home but he wouldn't let me.¨

"so you mean to tell me you had to demons after you and they couldn't possess you?" asked sam

¨Yes pay attention! I say. ok so I stayed with your dad for about 3 weeks he taught me everything I needed to know to keep demons away from me. Hes like a dad to me, he finally took me home, we both went inside to find my family and didn't see them, I looked everywhere in my old house and nothing I smelled something really bad so I called my moms cell and heard a ring coming from her closet, your dad went in before me he didn't let me in there. I literally had to squeeze in between him and her door. I looked in and saw my mom, grandma, and older sister tied together and blood everywhere even on the highest part of the wall," I sigh with a sigh

"Its ok if you dont want to tell as anymore." says sam bringing me close he hugged me, one of the best hugs i had in a long time.

"I think I'll be fine, started to cry your dad put his arms around me and i didn't let go of him, I was scared for life. I was a orphan and no one wanted me so I thought, I stayed with your dad for a long time, after a while he brought me back to his place. I met you Dean.¨

¨Really why don't rember you then?¨ asks Dean

¨Well let me refresh your memory, It was when I was 15 your dad brought me back to your place dean, your dad called me sara. he left me with you for about a week, and we litterally sat on our ass's the whole intire time i was with you.¨ I say blushing

"wait you're sara?!" Dean almost slipped off his impala he came over to me and said "you have better not tell sam what we did at night I mean it."

I grabbed him by the hand and hugged him ¨You have better not tell sam what I did to you in the morning." I giggled

"so what happened between you and our dad?" asks Sam

¨Well after I hung out with Dean I kept hunting with him until I was 19 and he gave me enough money to get a apartment, I didn't want to leave him but I was getting hunted because of your dad. He let me go… I only saw him twice since then and that was 3 years ago… I really miss him, he never picks up his phone either so maybe he doesn't know or care about me anymore…¨ I squirmed around on my back pack

"so those 5 years with our dad I never met you but Dean did?" asks Sam

"I guess, your dad told me a lot about you 2 boys and he wanted me to find you 2 to help me out, I don't know why but he did, so why don't we get to work boys," I stood up and grabbed my book bag.

"Ok well sammy grab the stuff from the back seat." sam walked away "so sara, it's been along time since I seen you, how have you been?"

"um, its been hell, I've been going after some freaking demons around here, some ghosts to. its been hard for me."

"Well what do you expect your hunting the most evil things in the world!" he exclaimed

"Have you heard from your dad lately? I really need to talk to him," I ask

"um, well… not really." Dean says

"what do you mean you haven't heard from him, wait did something happen to john?" I was freaking out

sam came back, "ok we ready?" he whispered

"I'll tell you in a bit sarah we need to get this job done first." he convinced me to go on the job

"So wait which is your real name sandra or sara?" asks sam in confusion

"My name is actually faith sara sandra, we need to really get to work guys." I groaned

I grab my book bag again and followed them. "Boys we really need to get to that abandoned that tower, thats where I would think people would be drowning." I say grabbing a raph out of my backpack. I blew it up

"You mean to tell me you're going to ride into the water where there have been ghost sighting and deaths?" sam seemed surprised

"Are you shitting me sam, you think I would actually ride out in the middle of the night, and snake infested water, I'm going to put a manikin of a small child in it and see if there are any ghost or anything, dep wad." i say being a smart ass

"Ok ok, I see how Dean likes you." he jokes

I chuckled so hard I almost lost my breath, "Sam you can be very smart sometimes and a idiot!" I set up the manikin and pushed out the raph.

"okay, okay girls put on your big girl pannites and we will set off looking for this so called angry spirit." says Dean in a sassy voice

"Well listen here Dean, were going to wait at least tell 30 minutes to see if anything happens," I answer

"Wow wow wow! you're not taking over this hunt miss perfect!" yells Dean

¨You have got to be kidding me Dean, I've been hunting this ghost for 2 days now I've seen it here! Now we are going to wait here and see if it shows up! I yell back at him

"Dean maybe we should listen to her," sighs sam

"Fine, but you owe me faith!" grumbles Dean

"okay," I giggled

"Well if were going to wait here to see if this raph goes down why don't we just talk." says Dean

¨Really Dean you're never wanting to talk at all!" sam said almost excited

"Um ok, well then what happened to John, Dean I really need to know."

Dean stared at me then at Sam, ¨ Faith he died 3 years ago, It was a demon."

My mouth dropped open, "you mean Johns,Johns dead," I almost broke down in tears.

It was silent for about 5 minutes, "so did you at least kill the demon?" I ask with my voice kinda shaky

"Ya, we got the yellow eyed bitch," sighs Dean

"Wait the yellow eyed demon the one me and John were hunting!?" I almost screamed

"Yes, thats him alright. he's gone now, for good." sighs sam

We sat for another 20 minutes I heard something in the water, The raph went under and it shot up into the sky about 20 feet and made a splash,I gasped.

"Well, Faith you were right again." says Dean sounding angry

I got up off my backpack and looked around " lets go boys" I scurried off with the boys following.

"Can we go with our plan now?" ask Dean

"Now is your turn," I blushed.

So we found away to the abandoned tower and went inside I felt a chill go threw my body I could see my breath, "well guys there's a ghost here," I said with chattering teeth.

"You okay?" ask sam

"Just a little cold," i say shivering

"Dean can I see your coat?" asks sam

"Why do you need my coat?" sam's eyes shot over to me than back at dean.

¨Oh, ya sure, here you go Faith." he says

"So you're not a soulless bastard that everyone says you are." I giggled

"Ha ha ha very funny!" he said with sarcasm in his voice

"Be quiet both of you!" says sam

I felt even more cold, shivering I kept up with the boys threw the tower. ¨Um, Dean!" I yell I was staring face to face with a ghost it lunged for me but I fell to the ground I tried to fight it off but it was on top of me trying to to touch my face. "HELP!" I scream

They both turned around, "Hold on arrrg!"Dean hit the ghost with an iron staff thing

"Hey Dean thanks for the help,normally I would be wearing my iron ring but I left it in my bathroom" I put my hand in between his fingers.

"Um your welcome, Your freezing cold Faith!" whisper yells Dean

"I know," I shiver

"Sam we need to get her into some heat like now," he told sam

I fell over… while I was out They burned the bones of the ghost and burnt down the oil tower.

"Faith! Faith, god dammit sam get me some blankets or something out of the back of the trunk!" he yells

I look up to see him holding me in his arms. ¨She's awake!¨ yells Dean

"Are you okay?" he asks

"Um, I don't know all I know is i'm freezing still."

Dean was still holding me in his arms, his warmth was coming off of him onto me.

"Did you find the ghost again?" I ask shivering

"Um, ya we burned the bones to." he says

Sam came up to Dean and rapped me and Dean up in the blanket.

"Why did you just put it around both of us?" I ask still shivering

"Dean's body heat will keep inside the blanket to keep you warm Faith." says sam

"Im going to hope in the car, Ill be waiting until she warms up. says Sam

"It's fine I'll just sit in the back with her." Dean still holding me, sat me down in the car and sat down next to me.

"So do you know why I'm so cold?" I ask

"Well, I'm thinking either the ghost was following you or it was toying with you trying to get you to go into hyperthermia, did it touch you?" says sam looking in the mirror

¨ya i think it did...¨ I leaned on Dean and he put his arm around me. ¨you have got to be shiting me!"I'll keep you warm Faith you'll be fine."

when we got to their motel Dean had me try to walk but my legs were too numb, this time sam picked me up and brought me inside. he then took me to a room, there were 2 bedrooms, one bathroom and a living room connected to a kitchen it was pretty nice for a motel room. Sam sat me and my backpack down on a bed where Deans stuff was. I was kinda relieved to be on a bed instead of a guy's arm as weird as that sounds.

Dean came in after sam left. "So Faith about my dad, Im sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to him. I bet if he could he would have seen you before he went."

"I understand Dean I'm not a baby." I say

"I know you're not, do you need me to get you anything out of your backpack?" he offered

"I need to go to the bathroom please." I tried to stand but fell backwards. ¨Dean well I be able to walk by tomorrow?¨

Lets just worry about tonight. He picked me up and dropped me off in the bathroom. I took off my clothes and but on a pair of sweatpants and a 3 sizes too big shirt that dean let me borrow for the night. I called him in to get me, he picked me up gently and took me into the room, he sat me down. I crawled to where the covers meet, and I sat there, Dean walked over and sat down beside me, I stared into his eyes and then sam walked in, ¨oh um am i interrupting anything?¨ I quickly looked at him and blushed.

¨um know come in Sammy,¨ says Dean

sSm brought me over a soft blue blanket that heated me up quickly.

¨where did you get this, its so soft!¨ I smiled

¨I went down to the store and got you it, well im going to bed We have a big day tomorrow¨ says sam

¨Ya okay what ever, night sammy¨ says Dean

¨Thanks sam night.¨

¨I'll be right back Faith,¨ says Dean

¨Are you trying to win her over sam?¨ asks Dean

¨Maybe I was just trying to be nice, anyways why do you always get to sleep with the girl? ¨ whispers sam

¨one because i'm older and two because she knows me and dad¨ dean whispered yelled

¨Why don't we settle this with rock paper scissors?¨ ask sam

¨Fine!¨ says dean

ready set go! (sam chooses rock and dean chooses paper)

¨Wait you always choose scissors Dean!¨ cries sam

¨Not anymore Sammy, you're going to be alone for the night says dean walking into the room i was in.

¨You know I heard that all right.¨ I say laughing

¨Um, well ehh, i dont have anything to say¨ he smiled

¨Well what ever, we are sleeping in the same bed right?¨

¨if you feel comfortable around me then yes¨ while he said that he took off his shirt,

¨Dean I don't know if I would even be able to feel anything.¨ I say

¨You will I promise Faith,¨ we then started to kiss when I saw a guy looking at us from behind Dean I yelped

¨what is it, he turned around.¨ CAS! what the hell are you doing here?!¨ Dean threw the blanket over my head.

who's that? cas asks

¨This is Faith a friend of mine and my dad's.¨ Dean says raping me up in the blanket only showing my face and shoulders.

¨Hi...¨ I whisper

¨Um, was I interrupting something, if so my apologies.¨ asks cas looking over at me.

¨No, no I was just trying to warm Faith up.¨ says Dean in a nervous voice.

¨Why would you be doing that it's 87 degrees outside¨ asked cas in a confused voice

¨Cas, we were out on a hunt and a ghost attached to her trying to give her hyperthermia but she's fine now, just really cold, and yes we did get rid of the ghost.¨ growled Dean

¨Oh, so I was interrupting something. Do you want me to help warm her up?¨ asked cas

¨Cas I don't think we need help, unless you can warm her up with your mojo?¨

¨I would be glad to try to warm her up,¨ cas put his hand by by my heart and stopped touching me.

¨Cas you just touched her boob!¨ Cas backed away from Dean, he was cornered into the the wall,

I kinda started to giggle at him ¨protecting me¨ from cas, ¨Dean you can leave him alone I feel warm again!¨ I sat up and wiggled my toes. ¨Thanks cas,¨

¨My pleasure,¨ he said.

¨So cas why are you here?¨ asked dean still in the corner with cas,

¨Will, to be honest I have no clue why i'm here, or how i got here,¨

¨Ok cas well can we get some sleep?¨

¨Oh, ya my apologies!¨ he said and then he vanished

¨how did he do that?¨ i asked in awe

¨He's an angel sent by god.¨Dean says staring into my eyes

¨Well okay then,¨ I kissed dean on the cheek. my long dirty blonde hair getting into my face and his. he didn't seem to mind my hair everywhere. it was about 3 o'clock when we finally got to sleep.

I woke up by a sound of boots on the floor. "Did i wake you?" asked sam

"No ive been awake" I blushed.

¨where is dean?¨ I asked looking over where he was sleeping

"He's in the shower,do you need any help standing?"

"You ok?" I stood up and sam grabbed my hand. ¨here we go.¨ he said

"Cas came last night and made me all warm again with his mojo powers I guess.¨ I laughed "so what time is it sam?"

¨It's 8 did you get enough sleep or was dean bothering you all night long?¨ asked sam looking into my eyes, and brushing his hair out of his eyes

"eh, I wouldnt say he was bothering me," I said with a blush

¨so how long are you staying with us?¨ he asked

¨Not sure, just depends how long Dean keeps me.¨ i laughed

¨oh, ok then¨ he sighed

¨You sound kinda bummed,¨i said as i sat down beside him

¨No, Im fine, i'm glad you're with Dean.¨ he said typing on his laptop

¨Hey pretty boy I promise you and Dean will be fine with me around, nothing will change.¨

Dean came out with wet hair, I smelled colon.

"Hey Dean" I came up to him and looked into his eyes, "Dean I have to go out for a couple of minutes," I said grabbing my money out of my purse

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then" Dean said he went in for a kiss good bye

"Hey Dean can I borrow the impala?" I ask with puppy dog eyes

"As long as you don't scratch my baby then yes." He said looking at me with a stern face,

I left in the Impala, I went down to the store I bought a pack of gum 2 pounds of salt and 3 breakfast sandwiches and 3 coffees. I was about to check out when the cashier's eyes went black I grabbed my stuff and was about to get into the impala when the guy grabbed me. "Hello pretty girl, where are the winchester boys?" I hurried up and splashed one of the coffee's onto him and jumped into the impala. I hurried up and called Dean.

"Dean I was just at the gas station when a demon attacked me I think the demons are looking for you and sam!" I started to hyperventilate as I was driving

"OK what I need you to do is get your ass back here as soon as you can" calmly says Dean.

I looked in my mirror and saw the guy was following me. "Im not getting you guys into anymore trouble because of me," I sped as fast as I could, I was going about 90 miles In the impala. I think I lost him, then I saw flashing lights "You have got to be shitting me!" I yelled into the phone It was a police officer I did not slow down i just kept going, I lost him to The impala was almost out of gas when I lost both of them finally. I was driving to the motel when I spotted the guy again. So I went threw a back way to the motel. I was almost there when I got pulled over. "Miss do you know how fast you were going?" the police officer asked

I looked at him and kicked him in his balls as hard as I could I jumped back into the impala without looking back and I was a block away from the motel and the guy from the gas station hit me with his car and I blacked out.

I woke up Tied to a table, I think I had a concussion and I couldn't see straight I felt blood dripping from my face. "what the hell happened to me?!" I yelled blood dripping from my head, i felt a sharp pain on my arm I tried to look down, I saw my arm was all cut up, I didn't even notice till now, and boy did it hurt! well it's good I feel pain I thought.

"Aww, your awake!" he shouted

"WIll you stop yelling, I have a headache!" I yelled back at him

He stood over me, looking into my eyes he cut my other arm with a knife "OUCH!" I screamed I was starting to cry because of all the pain. "why are you doing this to me?" I cried

"Because its fun, also I need you to tell me where the winchester boys are." he coughed

"why would I tell you where they were," I said still crying

"Because if you dont I kill you." He pointed out

"I would rather die, and when I do I'll drag you down to hell and make sure you never come out!" I laughed

"you are a bitch , anyways there coming to get you, I called them and gave them a deal. You for the colt." he laughed

"What would you a demon do with the colt?" I coughed so hard blood came out

"Ya you won't last another couple hours at this rate." he nagged pulling on my hair

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard a click and saw a bullet coming right at the demon and he some how dodged.

I layed there with relief, He was right I wouldn't last another couple hours, losing blood from my arms and head. I tried to get out of the rops but I was to weak to sneak out.

Dean was at the front door, and Sam no where in site.

"So you did come with the colt," said the demon

"Ya, now hand and over Faith!" Dean yelled

I felt a rope untangle probably from me struggling for over a half hour. I was still really weak but I somehow got untangled. I felt a hand on my back and I turned around It was Cas. he put his finger to his lips, I almost fell but he caught me. He put his finger on my forehead and we vanished. we met sam outside

"Thank god you got my call Cas,'' sighs sam taking me from castiel's arms

"she's really weak sam, you need to get her to the hospital." cas said holding onto my hand

"cas, Can you take her to the hospital and Stay there until me and Dean take care of this demon?"

um, Sure. He grabbed me back out of sam's arms put his finger on my forehead and we were gone.

Dean had the colt pointed at the demon's head and sam looked over where I was laying.

The demon was staring at sam, "You know those years when your daddy wasn't around it was because of me, I'm the reason Your little girl friends family died! They suffered, and screamed when I killed them!"he smirked

Dean shot the demon there and looked over where I was earlier. He smiled "lets go get out friend back." they ran to the hospital to see me but I was almost dead. I lost nearly all of my blood from the crash and getting cut up pretty bad. Castiel was at the end of my bed. ¨Son of a bitch,¨ Dean came over to where I was and looked at me. "Its going to be alright Faith."

I had an oxygen tube up my nose, I was in the worse pain I was ever in. I could barely move my toes again for the second day in a row. I was dying and I knew it

"Dean, I dont think Im going to make it." I whispered

"Dont talk like that Faith!" He hissed

"Cas can you heal her?" Asked sam

I might be able to, Cas sat right beside my head and touched my forehead the third time today. I felt a warm go threw my body, and I could sit up. I looked over at my arm I had a scar on it but my head was still pounding really hard. I sat up and pulled out the oxygen. I looked at Dean and Kissed him.

"It looks like it worked," I laughed

Dean Looked at me and gave me a huge hug. I started to cry. He looked into my eyes. And held me close. I just closed my eyes and let him hold me. I was in such a big shock for the second time in my life. cas came over to me and shook his head, I got up onto my feet and hugged him "Thank you." I said to him

"lets get out of this place it's giving me the creeps,"says Dean

"Um, Dean about your car." I was still kinda crying

"Its fine, Ill just have to fix it up again," He grabbed my hand

Castiel took us to a place and vanished,I didn't even know still existed. I ran up to the door as soon as we got there. I knocked so many times I could have broke down the door. "DAD!" Ive never felt so excited in my life, Bobby opened the door.

the end


End file.
